


Everything Has a Time and Place

by whiteravenwrites17



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteravenwrites17/pseuds/whiteravenwrites17
Summary: "Surely brotherly affection can turn into something else. Something more deep and sincere, more infinite and more unconditional. The feelings that Colonel Fitzwilliam had began to feel towards Georgiana were surely nothing more than an attraction."





	Everything Has a Time and Place

Surely brotherly affection can turn into something else. Something more deep and sincere, more infinite and more unconditional. The feelings that Colonel Fitzwilliam had began to feel towards Georgiana were surely nothing more than an attraction. Darcy himself had thought this has he had read his cousin’s letter. He gave it to Elizabeth to read afterwards. 

 

“Surely its-”

 

Darcy interrupted her because he knew what it she would say. “I think he’s serious, Elizabeth.”

 

“He’s nearly forty now and Georgiana is no more than six and twenty now!” Elizabeth replied blinking. 

 

“What does age matter? There’s an eight year age difference between us,” Darcy pointed out. 

 

Elizabeth put her hands on her hips as she curled her lip. “There is a difference between eight and twenty! Is he sincere? I have never seen him partial to her. I suppose that is easily to be expected in this  **_family_ ** .”

 

Darcy reached and grabbed her hand, ignoring her rude comment.  “Lizzy, I believe if we encourage the match. They are really quite similar.”

 

She knew he could only call her Lizzy as he tried to soothe her. “Are you really so eager to encourage a match where Georgiana’s heart can easily be broken?”

 

He raised an eyebrow, his features relaxing. “What are you talking about? Are you suggesting that my cousin, my own flesh and blood to break her heart?”

 

“He is in the army, Fitzwilliam-”

 

“Oh,” Darcy replied smally. “I understand your meaning.”

 

“Talk to him of his intentions and I’ll talk to Georgiana,” Elizabeth suggested moving to next room where Georgiana was playing the piano. 

 

“Shouldn’t Fitzwilliam talk to her?”

 

“You don’t mean to frighten your sister, Fitzwilliam. Please let me talk to her to see if the feelings are mutual.”

 

Darcy nodded kissing his wife on the cheek he went to leave the room. “Darcy!”

 

“What?” Darcy replied, half smiling. 

 

“Be gentle.”

 

Darcy chuckled and left the room. 

 

___________

 

Darcy could hardly follow his wife’s advice, he had to at least question why exactly now that Colonel Fitzwilliam had wanted to be with his sister. His cousin stood as all his relatives had stood, tall and proud. Noah Fitzwilliam was perhaps a little more gentler than his aunt, he had indeed stood tall as all Darcy’s had: with their hands clasped behind their back. 

 

“Noah,” Darcy said as softly as he could manage. 

 

“Darcy, Elizabeth told me you would want to talk.”

 

“I hope you at least have some explanation to your feelings and intentions,” Darcy prompted. 

 

“Darcy, I think I’m falling in love with Georgiana.”

 

“Are you serious?” Darcy asked, finally relaxing. 

 

“I believe it started at the coming out ball, Darcy she picked me to be her dance partner first. I haven’t spoken to her yet, but I dare to hope as I have ever allowed myself before.”

 

Darcy smiled, remembering those lines and just a few hours later his wife came to him to tell him that Georgiana had given her heart to Noah Fitzwilliam, and there was no doubt, she loved him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments or kudos :)


End file.
